swannclanfandomcom-20200214-history
Finchleap: Backstory edition
Finchleap _______________________________________________________________________ Backstory edition _______________________________________________________________________ Finchpaw sat under the protection of a tree. Rain was pouring, and she was alone. Her past clan, Ruinclan, Has broken up, and disbannded. She looked at her paws, thinking of her former clanmates. She missed them bitterly, especially Barchanpaw, one of her best friends (HINT HINT) but it wasn't the time to think about that The rain was coming to a stop, and the sun began to show behind the cloudy exterior. Finchpaw blinked shafts of sunlight out of her face, and she stood up. She padded from her sheltered spot, And began on her journey. The ground crunched beneeth her sore feet. She had been roaming aimlessly for hours, and had strayed into twoleg place. Its stench clung to her fur as she padded through an abandoned alleyway. The she cats eyes gre wide as the smell of cats bathed her tongue. But one of the cats was achingly familiar. She padded deeper into the alleyway, to see three sillhoutettes on the wall. Two bigger ones, and one smaller one. Finchpaw's claws sand into the sodden earth, as she padded closer. Her feet echoed in the alleyway, until she was close enough to hear the Felines talking. "Shall I go hunting, Jack?" A female voice said. "No, Na'la" a male vice said " You stay here with Cricket." Finchpaw strayed closer, straining to listen. "Who's there?" The male voice(Jack) Growled. She froze, suddenly noticing her own shadow. Suddenly, a Large Grey tom shot from the shadows, pinning Finchpaw down. With a yelp of surprise, she stared up at the tom. "Who are you? And what do you want?!" He snarled. His blue eyes glittered with anger. "I-I uh..." Finchpaw croaked, unable to say much. "Jack, that's enough." Na'la growled, Leaving the shadows as well. She was brown, with amber eyes. The weight on Finchpaw's body lifted, and she stood up, a little wobbly. There was an awkward silence, Until Na'la broke it. "Finch?" Finchpaw glanced at Na'la. "How do you know my..." Her ears flattened at the sight of her. She has dark brown fur, and golden eyes. She was almost an older version of Finchpaw. "Mother...?" Na'la broke into a purr, and pressed her muzzle into Finchpaw's Cheek. "It's so good to see you again." She said. Jack stared at us in disbelief. "What's this?" Na'la stared at Jack. "My mate before you got struck on a Silverpath.." She shuddered, remembering when the helpless tom got ran over by a Thundersnake. Finchpaw blinked sadly, Thinking about her father. "Finch was the my only kit in the litter. I sent her off to one of those.. Clan, things." Na'la glanced at Finchpaw. "Why are you in twolegplace?" Finchpaw was about to answer when A smaller cat scampered over. He was light grey, and he has sand colored splotches. But his eyes were White. "What's going on??" The kit asked out loud. His head turned over to Finchpaw "And who are you?" Na'la purred. "Cricket, this is your sister. Meet Finch." Finchpaw didn't achknowledge that Na'la was calling her Finch, and just gazed at the kit. "Hi!" He yowled. Finchpaw was surprised he didn't call all of Ruinclan to run and see what was happening. "Finch.." Na'la then looked at her "can you stay with us?" Taken aback by the questionmshe hesitated. She thought to herself: I'll find my friends soon. Even if It takes 9 life times. She sighed. "Ok." Over the next few moons, Finchpaw, now Finch, had grown. Cricket is about apprentice size now. Finch was currently hunting now. She dropped into a crouch, ready to stalk the prey. Tsunamifang She thought about her RuinClan mentor, and how he had taught her how to do this. Finch shook her head, and continued to hunt. yay to be continued now shoo!